PreGame Party
by lauralovesnaley
Summary: between season 4 and 5 smut fic written for OTH ficathon.


**Title:** Pre-Game Party

**Author:** laura

**Rating:** Adult

**Ship:** Naley

**Disclaimer:** don't own anything.

**Author's Note:** written for lj user"lovexfails" request in the OTH ficathon

**Request: **Drunk sex, aggressive Nathan/horny Haley, oral (on Haley)

The Sparkle Spectacular

Goddamn did that name bring back memories? Nathan would love one day to personally thank the owner of Sparkle for giving him some of the best times in high school. First, he got to see his Hales in that Tree Hill Ravens cheerleading outfit. And then there was that whole bath, breakfast family style time his senior year. It was safe to say Nathan was in love with Sparkle.

But right now, he wanted to fucking kill whatever bastards came up with this stupid tournament. The Sparkle Spectacular was like the Sparkle classic, only colleges played in this one. The only problem was that it lasted a whole week and they couldn't afford to bring Haley and Jamie along. So, Nathan was going to have to go a whole week without getting any. The Horror!!

So, in the weeks prior to Nathan's departure, Nathan worked especially hard to get as much sex as possible in. He figured if he doubled his efforts before leaving, it would make the period during the tournament a little bit easier.

But tonight was it. It was the night before the team left, and Nathan needed to be extra satisfied tonight, or there was no way he was making it through the tournament without going insane.

"Hello," Nathan said, picking up the ringing phone from his nightstand. Haley meanwhile sat next to him, trying to catch who he was talking to. They were just taking a little breather from their 'activities'. Normally, Haley tried to keep the innocence in everything, even in the bedroom. But damn, going a whole week without any kind of satisfaction was enough to turn Haley into a horny little sex kitten.

"What?" Nathan screamed to whoever he was talking to on the phone. Damn, this wasn't good. Nathan just got laid; it would take a lot to bring him down. But apparently, whoever was on the other end did just that.

"Babe, what's wrong?" Haley whispered. Nathan looked up and rested the phone on his shoulder so he could answer Haley's question.

"The guys are having some stupid 'Last Hurrah' or whatever, and I 'need' to go. Something about team bonding," an annoyed Nathan said.

"You should go," Haley said, a little too quickly for Nathan's liking.

"But it's the last night before the tourney. There are more important things for us to do."

"Nathan, you have been to college parties, right?" an amused Haley said. "You do realize that by the time we get there almost all of your buddies will be drunk off their asses? You'll hardly have to say anything to them."

"That's right," a now excited Nathan said. "That way we can get drinks, socialize, and get the hell out," he added.

"I like the sound of that," she said huskily and then got up to get changed for the party. Nathan did the same. Then, they informed Lucas of what they were going to do, and he readily volunteered to babysit Jamie. Nothing would be weirder than a coach going to a pre-game party, even if the coach was in college. So, Lucas babysitting Jamie made perfect sense. Soon, the couple was off to the party.

XXXXX

At the party…

"Oh my God," Haley said, when she and Nathan entered the house. The smoke-filled, alcohol-smelling dormitory came as a culture shock to Haley. Clearly, it had been too long since the couple had attended one of these types of parties.

As soon as Nathan and Haley made their way to the drinks section, the two were separated. Nathan's teammates immediately kidnapped him and began discussing game strategy and what not. Being that this was a small college and Nathan was heads better than all of his teammates, they all looked up to him and looked to him for advice. So, in addition to the basketball banter, many of the guys asked Nathan for advice on the many issues they were facing.

Haley, meanwhile, found herself amongst the cheerleaders, socialites, and the like. Haley wasn't one of those types, and she never would be. But because Nathan was the BMOC, she often found herself chatting and small-talking with them. It's not like those girls loved Haley (In fact, most were jealous that she had Nathan). But they were forced to be nice to her by the social network called college.

Soon though, Haley grew tired of all the petty banter and found herself staring across the room at Nathan. Boy was he in his zone. He looked so confident amongst his teammates, like a guy who belonged where he was. The smirk on his face, the confident posture he was in, all of it was getting Haley hornier and hornier by the minute. Knowing that Nathan was going tomorrow didn't help matters. Haley knew there was no way she was making it through the night without a good fucking. Feeling herself wetten, Haley took a big gulp of her drink, hoping it would help matters. Yeah right.

XXX

One Hour Later…

Haley had not talked to her husband since they were separated, and she was damn tired of all this chit-chat she had to do. The alcohol in her system didn't help matters. She had had enough. After not so politely excusing herself from the conversation she was in, Haley fiercely made her way over to Nathan, the "let's have sex" look in her eyes.

Nathan saw the way Haley was walking and how she looked at him, he knew he was getting laid. And that smirk that he was sporting only grew bigger. Deciding that there was no time to waste, Nathan moved away from his teammates and stocked his way over to meet Haley sooner.

Once Nathan reached Haley, he grabbed her hand and briskly led her upstairs. Once they were out of the main party, Nathan lifted Haley up and quickly but carefully led her to the first available bedroom. He shut the door of the room and began to attack Haley's lips, not bothering to build up the moment at all.

The couple quickly made their way to the sloppy unmade bed in the room. But it soon became apparent to Nathan that Haley was intoxicated, and even in his aggressive, alpha male state, he wanted to be sure it was safe. So, he took the scarf he saw on the ground and tied Haley's hands to the bed frame partially to ensure that Haley didn't fall off the bed but also because it was such a turn on for him to have complete control.

Haley was ready to question this move, but the aggressive and demanding look she saw in Nathan's eyes shut her up real quick. Not to mention the fact that she was horny as hell.

Nathan quickly stripped off Haley's pants and underwear as well as his own. He didn't even bother to take off their shirts. Sure they'd be a little hot, but there was no time for things like that. This was going to have to be a quick but thorough fucking.

Nathan then entered Haley in a quick motion that must've set a record somewhere. He pumped quickly and hard, trying to drive himself and Haley into ecstasy and fast. It worked. Soon, Haley was panting and panting, already so close to her release. But she refused to let go that quickly. They may be in a hurry, but Haley was horny and in need of a more full pleasure than a one-minute screwing offered.

Haley's hands tried to break free from their confines desperately, but Nathan could tie one mean knot even while intoxicated. Nathan's harder and harder thrusts didn't help her arms cease. This only made her want to free her arms more. She needed to rub her clit and relieve herself, but that damn scarf prevented any such thing from happening.

Nathan seemed to read Haley's thoughts, and his hand slowly began to message Haley's clit, trying to give her relief but prevent her from reaching her orgasm yet. He still needed just a little bit longer inside of Haley.

"Holy shiiit," Haley screamed as Nathan continued to rub her clit. She so enjoyed aggressive Nathan, taking control and pleasuring her in a way words fail to describe. It was in these moments that Nathan and Haley realized that they would never be one of those old, boring couples. They had been married for a while now, and still that lust that they felt for each other hadn't faded. If anything, it was strengthened.

Nathan continued his hard fucking, while his hands moved everywhere trying to move Haley closer and closer to her climax until the couple was ready for their release, together. Nathan decided his hands would make one more journey over Haley's body before he pushed them both over the edge.

Nathan began with Haley's lips, kissing them and then moving down to her neck where he left a prominent mark on her. His hands, meanwhile, found Haley's breasts, messaging them in a hard but pleasurable manner. All the while, he continued to pump himself inside of Haley.

Nathan's hands continued their path down Haley's body. Eventually, they found Haley's thighs, messaging their way up until they were in Haley's pussy. Once there, they knew what they were after.

"Cum for me, Hales. Let's climax together," Nathan said. Those words to a very horny Haley along with everything else going on around her was enough to send Haley over the edge. She came so hard that Nathan climaxed but a moment later. The rode out their orgasm together until, eventually, they calmed down enough to speak. Nathan removed the scarf and cuddled Haley in bed.

"We should probably get dressed and get back to the party," Haley suggested.

"We could, but they probably already figured out that we were bored, horny, and having sex."

"Well, then what do you suggest we do?" Haley asked curiously.

"Let's get dressed and sneak out the window. That way we can go home and start these activities once again," Nathan whispered huskily.

"Maybe you're forgetting that Luke's home," Haley reminded him.

"No, I haven't forgotten. But that's never stopped us before. And plus, he's taking care of Jamie, so we won't have to worry about either of them."

"You are something else," Haley said, but she eventually got dressed and climbed out the window so the couple could get it on.

The End.


End file.
